


Kissing Practice

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: For a kinkmeme prompt of the bros teaching Noctis how to kiss to prepare him for his wedding night.





	Kissing Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6509329#cmt6509329) because I could not let go of the idea of everyone getting a turn trying to teach Noctis how to kiss.

"Aw, come on," Gladio says, knocking back his beer. "Their wedding night's gonna be a disaster. Noct doesn't even know how to kiss."

"Hey!" Noct's reply is indignant, and he gestures with his own drink tipsily. "I know how to kiss."

"Sure buddy," Prompto says, patting Noctis on the shoulder. "Who have you ever kissed?"

Noctis makes a face. "That one girl in our algebra class."

Prompto bursts out laughing. "What, Lacey? She tripped on her own feet and fell on top of you, and your faces smashed together. That doesn't count, bro."

"Like you know any better." Noctis scowls, then looks at the bottle in his hand and decides to drink some more instead.

"Boys, boys," Ignis says. "I think it's clear neither of you has much experience in the matter."

"I'm telling you, my wedding night is not going to be a disaster. It's not that hard anyway, right? Look, see-- Prompto come here--" and Noctis grabs Prompto and kisses him. Gladio chokes back a laugh at the way the two crash together, clearly bumping their noses and probably teeth, too. Prompto recovers decently but Noctis obviously has no idea what he's doing.

"That was terrible," Gladio says when they separate. He gets up and staggers past Prompto and over to Noct's chair, leaning over him with one hand on the arm rest. "This is how it's done." Cupping Noct's cheek, Gladio leans in and presses their lips together, quickly teasing Noct's mouth open so he can push inside, making Noctis yield to him. When he pulls back Noctis is flushed, and Gladio's satisfied.

"My goodness," Ignis says. "I don't believe Lady Lunafreya is going to plunder his highness's mouth like an invading conqueror on their wedding night, Gladio."

"You gonna show me something better, Specs?" Noctis asks, half belligerently and half interested.

"I suppose in the interest of your education and your future happiness, it would be prudent." Gladio drops back into his seat as Ignis makes his way over to Noctis, then leans in and touches their lips together. It's slow and sensual; Ignis tempts Noctis, pulling back just enough to make Noct follow him, gradually working his mouth open until they're kissing deeply.

"Damn," Gladio says as Noctis makes an eager sound into Ignis's mouth.

"Wow," Prompto mutters.

A minute passes, with Noctis and Ignis slowly kissing and Gladio and Prompto watching, until Gladio finally says, "You guys want the tent to yourselves tonight or what?" and Ignis pulls back with a start.

Noctis is breathing heavily, his lips red and swollen. "I think," he says, "I might need some more practice before my wedding night."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love Noctis as much as I love Noctis? Find me on tumblr @[marmolita](http://marmolita.tumblr.com)!


End file.
